


What if...?

by Hannah_Emily_Zhang



Category: DCU, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adding relationships as I go, Ethan needs a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hannah Emily Zhang, How Do I Tag, I can’t tag, Later DC & Percy Jackson Crossover, Luke Castellan Redemption, Luke needs a hug, Lukethan leave Kronos, M/M, OC, SO, They Get Hugs, but I’ll try lol, i cant write romance but I try, lukethan get together you fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Emily_Zhang/pseuds/Hannah_Emily_Zhang
Summary: What if Luke and Ethan realized Kronos‘ plans are wrong? What if Kronos had another Host? What if Hannah was taken hostage by Kronos? What if Magnis Chase and Leo Valdez met in a sewer? What if Luke, Ethan and Hannah ran away from Kronos and meet Leo and Magnus? What would happen if they all meet Nico and decide to go to Gotham? Read to find out!Sorry if my English is not that good because I am German and I try to write this story as a way to improve my English! I would really appreciate comments and constructive criticism! That would made my day! Ideas are always welcome, too!Disclaimer I don’t own anything except my Ocs and their StoriesAlso on my Wattpad
Relationships: Ethan Nakamura & Original Female Character, Luke Castellan & Original Female Character, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Magnus Chase/Leo Valdez, Time Drake/Original Female Character, other relationships to be added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. The Realization- Luke

I was on my way to Ethan‘s room. You might ask why.

Well, today Kronos proclaimed that his new host would be one of Nemesis halfblood sons, John or something, even though he promised I would be his host. The first promise he broke.  
Then today I discovered that he kidnapped Hannah (who is like a little sister to me still) and wants to absorb her powers.  
I thought about everything and realized that Kronos didn't ever keep his promises and would most likely not keep any other promises he made.  
And I wanted to grab Hannah and Ethan and go. Go far away from Kronos.  
I want to run away from here but I don't want to go back to camp because I have betrayed them and they are better off without me.  
So I want to ask Ethan if he wants to go with me because I have a feeling he Kronos more for me than for the matter itself.

Now I'm at Ethan's door and I knock with our secret knock sign. Seconds later, hear his smooth voice say "Come in" and I slowly open the door and enter the room.


	2. Discussion and Execution of THE Plan- Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter, where they discuss the situation and escape.  
> Enjoy!:D

After I walked in I closed the door behind me. I saw that Ethan was sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. I carefully sat next to him.   
'Ethan‘ I began. 'I have to tell you something.‘  
'What is it?‘  
'I want to go away from here‘, I confessed. 'I want to take Hannah and you to go away from here. Away from him.‘  
'Why?‘  
'Because he has never kept his promises and he won’t keep any other Promises in the future. If he gets Hannah’s powers it will be too late because we will die too. He won’t let any demigods or mortals survive.‘  
'Ok I agree but how do we do it?‘, Ethan inquired. 'How do we get away from here with Hannah?‘  
'I have an idea...‘

••••••••••<<<<<<>>>>>>•••••••••

I was on my way to Hannah’s cell. I only have to bring her out of it and to the warehouse Ethan and I chose yesterday. He is waiting there now after we brought our things there, our bags, food, water and weapons etc.   
I grabbed the key for the cell and opened it. Silently I walked to her and I lifted her up in bridal style. She was so light. She has to eat more. Carefully I closed and locked the door to the cell before silently walking down the empty hallway. It’s empty because everyone is at lunch.   
I walked out of the building and in the shadow of the other buildings and with the help of the mist I hurried to our chosen warehouse.   
When I came in the first thing I saw was Ethan and he helped me lay Hannah down onto the mattress we prepared.   
Then we waited for her to wake up. I think Kronos drugged her a second time yesterday after she woke up.   
While we waited, Ethan pointed out that I could use the time to inform my spy at camp. Silena. I completely forgot about that.   
'Silena?‘  
'Yes?‘  
'Me and Ethan aren’t with him anymore. We took Hannah and ran away. I just wanted to tell you that and I want you to put that necklace somewhere and you can be finished with this. I’m sorry for putting you through this and for promising things I can’t keep. I’m really sorry.‘   
'Ok. Oh and Luke, Ethan I forgive you. You did your best. Ly.‘  
‘We love you too. Hannah too.‘  
‘Bye‘  
'Bye‘

Seconds later a few tears ran down my cheek. Ethan brushed them carefully away and opened his arms for a hug. I won’t say I jumped int his arms but I jumped into his arms. I was really grateful for having him with me. While we were hugging my heartbeat accelerated. I think I have a crush on him. I think I ...

OH, I HAVE A CRUSH ON ETHAN!

Oh no I’m doomed.   
Anyway as we separated I turned to Hannah and tried to not let him see my blush.   
'Are you ok?‘ Ethan asked.   
'Yeah, I’m okay.‘  
A few seconds later Hannah opened her eyes.  
'Where am I?!‘  
...


End file.
